vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monspeet
Summary Monspeet (モンスピート, Monsupīto) also known as Monspeet the Reticence (沈黙のモンスピート, Chinmoku no Monsupīto) is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. He was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was set free by Hendrickson. Monspeet is a man with purple hair, a small mustache, and demon markings on his right cheek. He wears a cloak which covers most of his body and underneath he is shirtless with his torso and arms being covered with dark matter. He is very muscular. Monspiet is a gentleman of sorts for a demon and the only one who understands the meaning of Derierrie's "taking from the ass" words. He also hates rude and ill-mannered people. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Monspeet Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 3,000+ (415 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Reticence" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), Flight (via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (Mid), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, homing attacks, Fire Manipulation, Aura/Energy Sensor Attack Potency: Small Island level (Incinerated a large area between him and Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(via power-scaling from Galan) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Island level via power-scaling Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of miles Standard Equipment: Rapier Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: Monspeet cannot break the rule of his commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Demon: Monspeet is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Monspeet and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be use to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. '-Soul Extraction and Absorption: '''As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Monspeet with the commandment of '''Reticence' (沈黙, Chinmoku). The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Abilities As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura, combined with the other commandment's, is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their mere presence. King has noted how incredible his (and Galan and Matrona's) power is. Matrona, similarly noted that she had never seen power like his and compared him to a living natural disaster. He seems to have high sensory and homing attack capabilities, being able to notice a strong group including Meliodas approaching from hundreds of miles away, and being able to send an attack which locked onto them. Meliodas states he was the last of the Ten Commandments he wanted them to be noticed by. '-Gokuencho' (獄炎鳥; literally meaning "Hellblaze Bird"): Monspeet raises his arm and creates a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird. Upon being fired, the flame flies towards its target at an incredible speed, incinerating anything caught in its path and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it until contact is made. File:Gokuencho.png|Gokuencho File:Gokuencho 2.png|The flame flies towards its target File:Gokuencho 3.png|Incinerating anything caught in its path File:Gokuencho 4.png|And leaving a trail of fire File:Gokuencho 5.png|The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it File:Gokuencho 6.png|Until contact is made '-Kaijinryu' (灰燼龍, literally meaning "Ash Dragon"): Using all his available magic, Monspeet summons an enormous flame with the appearance of a dragon's head and directs it at his opponent. '-Indura Transformation': By sacrificing six of his seven hearts, Monspeet can invoke a transformation into the beast of destruction Indura, but in exchange loses his original form and ability to reason. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7